Magi Origin
} |name = Magi Origin: In the High Tower of the Mages |image = Mage2.jpg |px= 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Circle Tower |start = New game with Mage class |end = Duncan |next = Ostagar |rewards = Achievement: Harrowed |related = -The Harrowing (quest) -A Mage of the Circle -Bound in Blood and Magic -Infested Storerooms |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Gifted with a power considered dangerous by most, you have spent most of your life secluded in the remote tower of the Circle of Magi to be trained and watched closely by the dreaded templars. Now your final test is upon you -- succeed and prove your strength or be slain. Note that unlike other origins, this one is determined by your class rather than race; the plot is the same regardless of whether you're a human or elf. "The Circle of Magi exists to protect mages from a world that fears them, or so the young apprentices that are brought there are told. In truth, it exists as much to protect the world from the mages themselves. A time once existed when mages ruled the known world, bringing down ruin upon their enemies until at last they were overthrown. Now they are watched carefully by the Templars, mage-hunters aligned with the Chantry priests who would not hesitate to strike down any mage at the first sign of corruption. '' ''For the temptations offered to mages are many. Their power draws demons to them from the Fade, demons that will attempt to wrest control of a mage's body and transform him/her into a vile abomination. What these demons cannot take by force they will sometimes attempt to take through deceit, offering knowledge of forbidden blood magic that allows a mage to control the minds of others and use their very life force to fuel his/her powers, leading him/her down a dark and destructive path. '' ''All apprentices are taught to resist these temptations in the Circle of Magi, and the day comes when they must pass their final test: the Harrowing. They are literally thrown to the wolves, given over to a demon to either summon the willpower to defeat it or be possessed and die at templar hands. If the apprentice refuses they are made Tranquil, cut off from all emotion and magic and rendered unable to be possessed for their own good. There are no other options, save to flee and be branded an apostate and thus hunted by the templars forever. '' ''Welcome to the Circle - the power to command the forces of magic is yours, for a price" [http://dragonage.bioware.com/hero/mage BioWare Dragon Age: Origins Site] - Mage Origin Plot On starting a new game with a character of the Mage class, you will find yourself in the Harrowing Chamber, receiving warnings and advice from Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving. Cullen, a young templar, can be spotted in the background. You are about to undergo your Harrowing, the final test of your apprenticeship. You will use lyrium to enter the Fade and face a demon. You must overcome the demon, or else turn into an abomination and be slain by the templars. If you want to see videos on "Magi - Origin Quest" click on this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogFDLxcAPUg Walkthrough The Harrowing The Harrowing }} Your apprenticeship is over. You are sent into the Fade to defeat a demon, to prevail...or die. A Mage of the Circle Waking up after the Harrowing, your friend Jowan tells you that First Enchanter Irving requires your presence. In Irving's office, you are formally welcomed into the Circle and meet Duncan, one of the fabled Grey Wardens. Bound in Blood and Magic Jowan waylays you after you leave Duncan, and asks for your help. He introduces you to his love, Lily, who has made a very disturbing discovery. They want your help to break into the Tower basement and destroy Jowan's phylactery so he can escape from the Tower unpursued. Infested Storerooms Senior Enchanter Leorah has been in a bad mood all day. Perhaps you can help her out and get a favour in return? This quest can either be performed as part of the Bound in Blood and Magic quest, or as an optional side quest. Result Events get out of control after exiting the basement and Jowan escapes using forbidden blood magic. You are recruited by Duncan into the Grey Wardens, and leave with him for Ostagar. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival in Ostagar the Harrowed achievement will be awarded. Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Magi Warden automatically begins with the following (regardless of race): *'Skills:' Combat Tactics and Herbalism *'Starting Spells:' Arcane Bolt *'Initial Gear:' Apprentice Robes, Leather Boots Items Plot Items: The Fade: Circle Tower: Storerooms: Basement: Characters *Cullen: a junior Templar attending the Warden's Harrowing - appears later in the campaign, has romantic feelings for the warden if female *Duncan: a Grey Warden - appears later in the campaign *Eadric: an elf mage apprentice trying to research into his heritage *Eleni Zinovia: a petrified woman stored in the tower basement *First Enchanter Irving: the First Enchanter of the Circle Tower - appears later in the campaign *Jowan (temporary companion): a fellow apprentice suspected of dabbling in blood magic - appears later in the campaign *Keili: a troubled and religious mage apprentice - appears later in the campaign *Knight-Commander Greagoir: commander of the Templars - appears later in the campaign *Lily (temporary companion): a Chantry initiate who is involved with Jowan *Mouse (temporary companion): a being encountered in the Fade who claims to be a failed apprentice - appears later in the campaign, though in mouse form only *Niall: an Isolationist mage conversing with Torrin - appears later in the campaign *Owain: a Tranquil managing the stockroom - appears later in the campaign *Senior Enchanter Leorah: an elven Senior Enchanter in charge of the laboratory *Senior Enchanter Sweeney: an elderly Senior Enchanter *Senior Enchanter Torrin: a Senior Enchanter discussing the Fraternities with Niall and the Warden *Spirit of Valor: a benevolent Fade spirit that will offer the Warden a staff for use during the Harrowing *Templar Bran: a Templar doorman controlling access into and out of the tower Bugs During the final cutscene, after Jowan escapes, the Templars will take Lily away to Aeonar. You will see Lily walk away, but in a birds eye view of the conversation between Irving, Greagoir and the Warden, you will see Lily standing in the corner. See Also *Circle of Magi *Templars *Chantry Gallery Mage2.jpg|Mage concept art Harrowing2.jpg|"Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse." (Knight-Commander Greagoir) NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another Templar witness The Warden's Harrowing Object-LyriumPodium.png|Mages can use lyrium to enter the Fade, the realm of dreams and spirits NPC-MouseMouse.png|Meeting what appears to be a talking mouse NPC-Mouse.png|Mouse claims to be another mage apprentice, killed by the Templars for taking too long to complete his Harrowing Creature-SpiritOfValor.png|A Spirit of Valor can aid The Warden by giving them Valor's Staff Creature SlothBereskarn.jpg|Meeting a spirit called Sloth in the Fade Creature-RageDemon.png|The main oppenent of The Warden during their Harrowing appears to be a Rage Demon Jowan.jpg|Jowan, fellow mage apprentice and The Warden's friend NPC-Niall.jpg|Niall, an Enchanter of the Circle Tower Eadric DA wiki.jpg|Eadric, an elven apprentice mage NPC-Keili.png|Keili, an apprentice mage LilyProf43.jpg|Lily, an initiate of the Chantry Quest_AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Meeting Duncan, a Grey Warden, along with Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving Character Owain.jpg|Owain, a tranquil mage and keeper of the Circle Tower's storeroom NPC-Torrin.jpg|Senior Enchanter Torrin NPC-Leorah.jpg|Leorah, the Tower's newest Senior Enchanter Creature-Sentinel.jpg|A Sentinel, guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelRobed.jpg|A Robed Sentinel, magic-wielding guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelGuardian.jpg|Sentinel Guardian, liuetenant level guardian of the Tower's repository References Category:Origin Story Quests